


Whatever Happens, We've Got Us

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first day at the set of Stargate, Harvey is pigging out at the snack bar and making fun of the tattoo on Chris' head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happens, We've Got Us

**Author's Note:**

> This Yuletide fic must have been started a dozen times. I hope, in the end, it's at least entertaining. : )   
>  Thanks to Sarafu for the prompts, they were awesome!
> 
> Written for Sarafu

 

 

He still sees Scorpius sometimes. Even after the last wrap party, Ben knows that Farscape will never really be over. Harvey though, Ben could have done without that little reminder of some of the best years of his life. A life-sized cardboard cutout of Claudia, now that would have been way more useful.

On his first day at the set of Stargate, Harvey is pigging out at the snack bar and making fun of the tattoo on Chris' head.

"Call that an alien?" he asks snidely, sniffing at a pastry before putting it back in the middle of the tray. "It's barely a sub-species. Now back in my day, aliens actually looked rather alien."

Ben did his best to ignore what his therapist told him was only an unconscious outpouring of his own subconscious thoughts and emotions. He smiles awkwardly and makes small talk while he tries to make his eyes skate over the leather-clad freak of nature.

Easier said then done however, when Harvey starts lobbing cheese cubes at passing PAs. Michael walks by and Harvey wolf-whistles, his eyes popping out and tongue lolling as he pants. He cocks his head to the side and watches Michael's retreating figure saying, "Now that's what I'd call a leading man."

Resisting the urge to flip Harvey off, Ben turns on his heel and heads back into the behind the scenes area.

* * *

As soon as he enters makeup, something inside him relaxes from the tensed from the bone-weary posture he'd kept up for so long. Claudia smiles at him from the make-up chair where she's still getting her hair pinned up just so. He returns her smile and moves inside, not realizing that he left the door open behind him.

"Ah," Harvey breathes, going instantly from bored tiger to enraptured kitten. "The in dubious Officer Sun."

"That's not her name," Ben mutters, his teeth grinding together as he glares at Harvey until Claudia startles him with a laugh. He turns around and belatedly folds his hands together behind his back.

She gets up despite the glowering of the hair and makeup people and wraps her arms around him, still giggling. "Ben!" she yells happily and slaps him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again. You do remember you're not crazy on this show right?"

Ben smiles into the one side of her hair that's still freely flowing down her back and holds on a little tighter than he should. She smells just like he remembers from a lifetime ago, and a galaxy far, far away. She's so little in his arms, and the leather feels familiar under his fingertips.

"Ben?" she asks again, her accent washing over him. He realizes that he's been holding onto her for too long and lets her slip back. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Ben grins and shuffles back, running a hand through his hair as he ducks his head. He slips into an exaggerated Southern drawl, tips his hips forward and says, "Not crazy at all ma'am. I'm just a good ole boy from the South, trying to make my granny proud."

Harvey snorts, and over Claud's shoulder, Ben sees him sitting in the chair while the girl applies blush to his cheeks. He purses his lips while she rubs lipstick over him.

"This is going to be fun, yeah," Claudia continues, catching his attention again. She grabs his hand and twirls around pulling him with her as she goes back to the chair and sits on Harvey's lap. "Michael's a really great guy."

Harvey smirks, running his hands down Claud's hips, and Ben just manages not to start twitching.

* * *

The first time that Richard Dean Anderson is on set, Ben watches him closely, sees how everyone immediately relaxes around him and thinks that really, he's nothing _that_ special.

A heartbeat later, Harvey leans over the rail of the stairs wearing green BDUs with an SG-1 patch on the sleeve and says, "He's nothing special."

Ben sighs heavily and goes back to his mark to try the scene over again.

* * *

Farscape conventions are a blast and a half. Ben always ends up exhausted, sore, and a little lonely at the end, but he wouldn't give them up for anything. The fans are amazing people and he loves getting to know people who love Farscape as much as he does.

Mostly, he always looks forward to the chance to have a panel with Claudia.

Harvey is conspicuously absent for the beginning as they laugh over a montage of kisses shown on the big screen. Ben falls into the rhythm of stories told too often and laughter that rings too bright. Beside him, Claudia is a comforting presence who holds court, and hands him her water bottle to open.

That is of course when Harvey decides to show up. He's wearing a John and Aeryn t-shirt and plastic Rygel ears that one of the venders is selling out in the lobby. When he gets up to the microphone, he dips his head bashfully before asking Claud who the better kisser is, Ben or Michael.

The crowd of fangirls hoots and hollers, Claudia ducked and demurred, and Ben really wanted to ask, 'No, really?'

His answering machine beeps the next week and Ben hits the button to hear Shanks dryly tell him that Lexa is okay with a four-way if he or Claudia was interested. Harvey was halfway to the bedroom to fit it with a padded gymnastic horse before Michael laughs and adds, 'No, really, we'll see you after hiatus."

Harvey sulked for the rest of hiatus.

* * *

As they're filming the episode '200' Harvey won't talk to him as he trades with Michael; his Crichton vest for Stark's mask. It's an uneven trade, he gets Thor and Shanks gets Vala, and that's just the way it is. The scene is the shortest one of the day, and the one that takes the longest to shoot.

Over and over, Michael wraps his arms around Claudia's waist as they stumble into not!Moya's guidance station and smirks into the cameras. Teal'c's Dargo and Sam's Chiana cuts into him worse than anything ever has before. It's all he can do to stave off a Stark-like rant of 'Your show, my show, your show, my show!'

He finds Harvey smoking outside the studio and asks if he can bum one. Claudia finds him half an hour later while the PAs make themselves hoarse yelling for him over the walkie-talkies. She doesn't say anything, just sits next to him and leans into his chest.

* * *

At times, Vala is about as anti-Aeryn as a character can get. She flounces, plays dumb, and hangs off the arm of just about every man she meets. At other times, generally when she's with Daniel, Ben can see flashes of a young alternate Aeryn. She'll do whatever she has to do to protect herself while still giving her heart to the people around her.

She's tough, and beautiful, and still completely out of his league.

Scrip after scrip has the characters of Vala and Daniel growing closer and closer, and he can hardly stand to watch it with both his guts and his fists curling up. 'Unending' comes up, and Ben doesn't have to reach very deep to come up with the agony that Cameron Mitchell feels.

* * *

News comes in that the show is being cancelled, and Harvey plays a hymn on his violin before laying down in a coffin to wait for death. "Another one bites the dust," he says sadly, as some of the crew come over, put the lid on his box and move him to storage.

They've already finished filming the season, so now it's just a matter of sitting back and waiting for his agent to find something else for him. Harvey doesn't get out of bed for two weeks straight.

Then one day, the studio calls and asks him if he'd be willing to come back for a Farscape mini-series. Something slots inside his chest and he and Harvey exchange a grin.

 


End file.
